A Day at Dodgers Stadium
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: The Operation Overdrive team enjoy the day off by going to their first ball game together and Mack just happens to be a huge Chicago Cubs fan. Dax and Ronny are stoaked but what about the others? Slight Mack/Rose, Will/Ronny. Features the song Go Cubs Go!


_Authpr's Note: This is a story I've been working on for a while and finally got around to finishing it. This is kind of a late tribute to the Cubs 10,000th win on April 28, 2008 a Major League record for a team based on a single city. Seeing as the Cubs have never moved. And is dedicated to all the Cubs fans. _

It was a Saturday at the Hartford Mansion the gang had gotten up earlier and were preparing for the big baseball game they were going to. The Cubs are playing the Dodgers Mack had been a long time Cubs fan at least he thought he had. And couldn't wait to go to his first baseball game and was intent on taking Rose who only wanted to sleep in that morning. He came into her bedroom and shook her awake.

"Hey Rose come on, today's the big day!" he said shaking her.

"Come on Mack, we've had a long week why cant I just sleep in?" she said sleepily.

"You don't want to see the Cubs beat the Dodgers?" he asked.

"Mack I could care less for sports now let me sleep please?" she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time.

"Do I sound unsure to you?" she asked never facing him.

"All right I'll just leave you here with Tyzonne." He told her.

Her eyes shot open and sat up.

"Who's up for baseball?" she asked.

"That's the spirit. I'll let you get changed." He smiled and made his way out the door.

The rest of the team was downstairs already dressed Dax dove over the back of the orange couch landing on the cushions.

"Yeah I can't believe we're going to a game!" he was ecstatic.

"Yeah I'm not one for baseball but anytime off is good enough for me." Said Will.

"Ah you'll love it Will its great!" Ronny said shaking his chin.

"I've never been to a baseball game or any game on Earth for that matter." Tyzonne said.

"Don't you guys have sports on Mercuria?" Ronny asked.

"Of course, games and sports are universal we have Skyball on Mercuria." He said.

"What's Skyball?" asked Dax.

"Its like an aerial version of soccer with spins and flips." He explained.

"Sounds cool!" Dax told him.

"I'll have to show you sometime." He replied.

"Where's Rose?" Ronny asked.

"She's still getting dressed." Mack told them.

Upstairs Rose slipped on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top and made her way downstairs.

"Ok, I'm here." She said coming down.

"Great!" Mack said. He stared at her for a moment.

"Oh wow, you look great Rose." he said. Rose blushed.

"Um, thanks it's...not that special." she shrugged.

"No you look great in it." he said.

"Breakfast is served Rangers." said Spencer having served up a stack of french toast for everyone.

A while later they got done eating the team loaded up their ruby red Hummer and head for Los Angeles. Mack was driving with Dax riding shotgun and everyone else rode in the back. Will and Ronny sat in the second passenger seat and Ty and Rose sat in the back. Mack sped down the private roadway getting onto the main highway before getting on the interstate 20 miles down the road. The Red Ranger turned up the radio as they raced down the interstate. Rose was thrown back in her seat as the SUV hit 100 miles per hour.

"I didnt think a Hummer could do 100." she said suprised.

"Depends on who's driving it!" said Mack as he floored it down the line.

"Mack dont you think you should slow down?" asked Will.

"No way, this is great! Keep going!" said Ronny.

"Maybe you should slow down a little. It wouldnt look that great for a Power Ranger to get a ticket." reasoned Dax.

Mack listened to his friends advice and slowed it down to 80 which was closer to the actual speed of traffic. Though it annoyed him a little bit he had to admit it would be embarrassing to get a ticket on the way to the ballpark. Not to mention how he'd look in the public eye. But come on he's part of Operation _Overdrive_ that pratically commands speed! And his DriveMax Zord runs even _faster _than 100. How can he not expect the same from his Hummer? The truck was given to him by his Dad and Spencer as a gift. And of course being who he is, he made sure that his Hummer lived up to its reputation, which it has and so much more. Ever since he got it, he takes it off-roading across the property though Spencer has fussed a couple times about tearing up the lawn. He even does jumps with it, in the forest behind the house. Needless to say he loved his truck, it's large, strong, powerful and leaves an impression just like him. He even had a specialized licence 'OVRDRV 6' fill in the missing letters and you get 'OVERDRIVE 6'. Mack smiled as he drove his truck down the road, even had the Operation Overdrive logo monogrammed on the hood, everyone knew who he was so why hide it? Farther down the line he saw a cop car that was parked alongside the road watching for speeders, Mack brought it down to 59 before meeting the cruiser and waited another half mile before picking up speed. The rest of the trip was uneventful Tyzonne slept while Dax, Rose, Ronny and Will chatted. The gang arrived in Los Angeles an hour later. After negotiating the turn by turn directions in his GPS they found Dodgers Stadium and pulled into the parking lot.

Waking up Ty they got out of the car and got in line to enter the ballpark. The line seemed like it went on forever. Sometime later they finally got in the staduim. Climbing the stairs they broke throught the light of day, making it to the bleachers. The team went up another flight of stairs and down the aisle making it to their seats Tyzonne sat on the far right followed by Mack, Rose, Dax, Ronny and Will and sat along the Right Field behind 3rd Base. After a stirring rendition of the Star Spangled Banner play was underway as the umpire yelled.

"Play Ball!"

The Cubs were up to bat first and Mack cheered as Alfonso Soriano walked up the plate.

"Yeah come on Alfonso!" Mack said clapping.

Soriano faced off against a black Dodgers Pitcher, went into the windup and the pitch.

"Strike 1!" the umpire yelled.

"That's ok, that's ok man. Just wait for the pitch!" Mack applauded.

The Pitcher went into a windup and threw a breaking curve ball that Soriano couldnt possible hit and swung anyway.

"Strike 2!"

"That's uh...ugh." Mack said.

"He doesnt have to swing at everything." Dax said.

"Yeah I know." Mack said uneasily.

"Try telling him." Will said.

"He's not going to get a hit, not at those angles." Rose said.

"He needs to either bunt or walk." Will said.

"Ball 1!" the ump yelled.

"All right, all right come on get a walk." Mack said clapping.

"Ball 2!" he yelled.

"He's getting there." Will said.

The Pitcher went into his next windup and the pitch.

"Striiike 3!" the umpire yelled. The team groaned as Soriano struck out.

"He's been a slump for a while now anyway." said Ronny.

"So what is the purpose of this game?" Tyzonn asked.

"You see the guy on the hill? That's the pitcher, his job is to keep the batter from getting a hit like we just saw. The batter's job is to hit the ball far enough that he's able to make it around all three bases and score a point on the original base he's standing on, that's called home. When he knocks it out of the park that's called a Home Run." Mack said.

"The guys standing out in the field are defense, thier job is to catch the ball and get the runner out." added Will.

"Oh ok, that makes sense...I guess." Tyzonn said.

"Dont worry you'll get the hang of it." Ronny said touching his shoulder.

Another batter came up to the plate and quickly took Strike 1.

"Oh come on man! Jeeze, you got to be kidding me!" Mack said sitting down in his chair.

"Your getting to wrapped up in this." Will told him.

"You can never get too wrapped up in baseball." he rebuttled.

"Guys just watch the game." Ronny told them.

"Strike 2!"

"If I had a baseball right now, I'd hit the batter." Mack said.

"Chill man." Will told him.

The pitcher threw a fastball, the batter swings and shatters the bat sending wooden shrapnel everywhere and sent the tip of the bat flying over the pitcher's head. The ball sails out to Center Field as one of the Dodgers runs and jumps to catch it. The ball flies over his glove and hits the dirt as another pitcher makes a diving catch and grabs it he throws it to his teammate and throws it to Second. The runner makes it to first and is safe by a mile. When the Second Baseman unfurls his glove, part of the stitching on the ball snapped revealing a damaged baseball. The baseman tossed the ball to the Second Base ump as the home plate umpire threw a new ball to the pitcher.

"Wow did you see that?!" Dax asked.

"That was amazing!" said Rose.

"He just crushed it." said Will.

"I told you they'd like it." Mack whispered to Dax.

"Does that happen often?" Ty asked.

"Not really, but you got to admit its cool." Ronny said.

"Yeah cant argue with you there." he replied.

Another Cubs hitter came up and got a base hit the first time up and ran to first, as the guy before him ran to Second. The Center Fielder threw it to Second both guys were safe. The Rangers applauded.

"All right now we're getting somewhere!" Mack applauded.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Ronny stood up and clapped.

The score was still 0-0. The pitcher went into his windup and the pitch, the batter hits it and sent it right at the pitcher's head. The Dodger collapsed on the mound, the audience moaned as players rushed towards him. Even the batter went over to see that he was ok.

"Oh my god!" said Mack.

"Ouch!" said Rose.

"I hope he's ok." Ronny said.

"That was brutal." Will said.

"Yeow!" said Dax.

"That was ugly, does that happen often?" Tyzonn asked.

"Unfortunatly it happens quite a few times." Ronny said.

The team doctor was on the field as they treated the pitcher.

"Should we help them?" Ty asked again.

"No they got it." Rose said.

The pitcher sat up a moment later and seemed to be dazed. They helped him up to his feet and escorted him off the field the crowd cheered. The Rangers gave him a standing ovation.

Ronny sat down in her chair. "I was worried there."

"Your not the only one." said Mack.

A new pitcher took the field and resumed play. With the bases loaded, the newest Cub took the plate. The new pitcher was white, the previous pitcher sat in the dugout with a towel covering his brow. At bat was Carlos "Big Z" Zambrano, the team's power hitter. Things were not looking good for the Dodgers as he took the plate. There's the pitch and it's a line drive off Zambrano that's flying high in the air. The outfielders chase after it, as the Cubs round the bases as Soriano scores a run for the Cubs. The ball bounces off the wall as the Centerfielder catches the ball and throws it deep. The Cubs score a second time and Zambrano's safe at Second. The Rangers cheer making it 2-0 Cubs.

A few innings later it was 4-3 Cubs with Dodgers at bat. There's a ground ball hit that rolls past the 1st Basemen and the runner is safe at first. It's the middle of the 4th Inning now with the Cubs still in the lead and the Dodgers are threating with a leading running which could possible tie the game if anything goes wrong for the Cubs. There's the hit it's another grounder, as the runner takes off for second. 1B makes a diving catch and gets back to base and the batter is out at first. The other guy is safe as Second with two out in middle of the 4th. Things are getting dicey for the Cubs, they have to get the next guy out if they want to stay in the lead. There's the pitch, bouncing ball past the pitcher's mound as it goes between first and second. The Second baseman grabs it and throws to first, the runner slides he's out! The Cubs live to swing again, and maintain their one point lead to a jublient Operation Overdrive team. The Cubs trot off the field and get ready to swing the lumber as go into the bottom 4th.

The Cubs get two runs in the bottom of the 4th. The next inning the Dodgers get a run in the top and bottom of the 5th inning and then in the 6th the Cubs get a run. Making the score 7-6. There's a couple hits in the 7th Inning but no one scores as both defenses are relentless in preventing the other team from scoring. The 8th Inning pretty much the same as both teams are trying to hammer each other down. The Cubs are trying to stay in the lead and the Dodgers are clawing at a possible lead. The inning ends in a draw between the two teams as they head into the 9th. Dodgers are at bat again as Carlos Zambrano takes the mound to close out the game. And fires a blistering 98mph fastball at the batter, who never sees it coming.

"Striiike!" the ump yelled. Half the stadium cheered.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Mack yelled.

Zambrano takes his stance and the wind-up.

"Striiike 2!" again they cheer, this time it clocked at 99mph.

"Come on, one more." chanted Mack.

The wind-up and the pitch.

"Strike 3!" The crowd erupts as he took out the first pitcher. One of the fans place a sign with three bats in the shape of a 'K' on the fence for 'strikeout'.

Zambrano takes his stance again as another batter replaces him and fires the first pitch another strike. The crowd goes wild. He goes into the wind-up and the pitch, the batter hits it for a line drive.

"Shit!" he yelled.

The Outfielder heads back to the wall trying to chase it down.

"Stay in, stay in." Carlos prayed. The runner was making his way around Second.

The Outfielder was at the wall as the ball dropped into his glove, the runner made his way to third and lauched it at the Carlos who throws it to Third as the runner slides feet first.

"Out!" the umpire yelled.

The stadium erupted as fans jumped out of their seats the Cubs have just saved the game. Two down, one to go. Zambrano takes off his cap and wiped his brow in relief.

"That could have been ugly." he joked.

The next batter came up, Zambrano went into his stance and threw the ball.

"Striiike!"

"Yeah, it's all over but the crying baby." he said pumping his arm.

Zambrano got into his stance again and threw it as hard as he can, the hitter connected and sent it flying over his head.

"Oh no!" he spun around to watch.

One of the Infielders was already on it and jumped 5 feet in the air and caught it in his glove and bounded to the ground.

"You got to be kidding me." the batter said.

"Whoo! I dont know how you did that, but keep doing it!" Zambrano said as they came off the field.

"Hey I try my best buddy!" his friend said.

"How do you guys like the game?" Mack asked.

"This is great." Tyzonn said.

"I didnt know baseball could be so exciting!" Rose commented.

"Oh I told you guys you'd like it!" Dax said putting his arm around Rose's shoulders.

The Pink Ranger laughed and picked his arm off her shoulder.

"I got to say it's a lot better than I thought it'd be. The Cubs usually dont have the best record." Will said kicking back and putting his arm around Ronny.

"Actually the Cubs are doing pretty good this year." Ronny told him.

"I got a good feeling about them." Mack told the group.

"Guys can we concentrate on the game? I want to see how this ends." Rose told them.

The Dodgers take the field a while later while a Cubs player goes up to bat. Middle of the 9th, score is still 7-6 Cubs. Tyzonn begins clapping as the batter gets into position. Here's the windup and the pitch. The ball bounces across the base into the catcher's glove.

"Ball 1." the umpire says.

"That was a lousy pitch." Rose commented.

"Hopefully he'll get a hit." Mack replied.

"Strike!" The Red and Blue Rangers made a face.

"Maybe not." said Dax.

"How could he swing at a pitch like that? Its the same as the last one." said Rose.

"He'll get into it, dont you worry." said Ronny. The pitcher throws a curveball.

"Strike 2!"

"He's getting sloppy." Will replied.

"This guy's not going to make it." Mack said.

The batter connected on the next hit and sent it to the Infield where a player caught it.

"Damn!" Mack bowed his head knowing that he was out.

"That's ok, we didnt need him anyway." Will said clapping his hands.

The next Cub went up to bat. There's the pitch, the batter rockets it to Centerfield out towards the wall, the Dodgers Centerfielder raced frantically after it, in what looked like a home run.

"F#ck me! F#ck me! F#ck me! F#ck me!" he said as he ran after it.

The Dodgers play climbed the padded wall with his feet and caught the ball before it could make it over the fence. The home crowd cheered having saved them from a 2 run lead. The Ranger sat down in shock.

"Damn it." the Red Ranger. Rose looked to him and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mack, it was a good hit." she said.

"Yeah, but not good enough." he said disappointed.

"Hey come on, we'll get em next time." Dax patted his shoulder.

"Yeah I know."

"Come on Mack, its not over yet." Ronny said touching his other shoulder.

"She's right bro." said Will.

"Yeah your right guys." he said.

"Well of course we are." Rose told him. The Pink Ranger smiled at her leader.

"Yeah." he said starting to perk up. The Red Ranger stood up and turned his Cubs hat inside out turning it into a rally cap.

"Let's go Cubs! Whooo!" he said clapping and cheering. The others stood up and started cheering as well.

The Cubs got the last out, and now they headed into the bottom of the 9th with the Dodgers going up to bat. Zambrano was back on the pitcher's mound ready to finish out the game, and hopefully another win. He went into his stance and threw the first pitch, the batter connected and hit Zambrano in the shoulder. The pitcher staggered and spun around holding his arm. Mack stood up after seeing thier best pitcher get hit.

"No!" he said.

Several players and the catcher rushed up to see that he was all right. Unfortunatly he'd have to be taken out of the game to the dismay of his teammates and fans. Mack sat down in his chair dumbstruck. The team would later replace him with Kerry Wood.

"No, you got to be kidding me. Not him!" Mack yelled.

"Well what's wrong with using him?" asked Will.

"This guy's been plauged with injuries he hasnt been much good to us since 2003!" he whined.

"Well...maybe this time will be different." Rose offered.

"Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it." he said.

"Striiike!" the ump yelled.

"Uh Mack?" Ronny asked.

The Red Ranger looked up and saw the scoreboard that read 1 Strike, 0 Balls.

"Oh man! Are you kidding me?" he said excited.

Kerry got into stance there's the windup and the pitch.

"Striiike 2!" the ump yelled. The crowd cheered and so did Mack.

"All right! Yeah!" he said.

Kerry got into his stance again and struckout the batter for the first out as the Catcher threw it back to him. Another batter took his place. Kerry got into stance again and threw it. The batter got a hit, but the 1st Baseman made a diving catch and caught it.

"Yeah!" Kerry pumped his arm.

"All right! Whoo!" Mack yelled standing up.

Everyone was on thier feet as the last batter came up to bat. Kerry went into his last stance as he got ready to strike the last man out. He kicked up his leg and threw the first pitch.

"Striiiike!" the umpire yelled. The crowd cheered wildly.

There's the windup and the pitch, right down the middle just below the batter's reach.

"Strike 2!" The crowd's cheers echoed through the stadium.

"One more, just one more." Mack chanted.

Kerry went into his final set up, kicked up his leg and the pitch. The batter connects but the Third Baseman caught it, the stadium erupts. The Thirdbaseman runs towards his teammates and jumps into Kerry's arms as the team gathered round them with Kerry holding his teammate in the air. Cubs win by a score of 7-6. Mack and the others are estatic and wrapped his arms around Rose as Ronny did the same with Will. A Cubs fan waved a big white flag with a blue "W" for win! Mack clapped his hands in celebration as Rose put her arms around his neck. The Red Ranger punched the air.

"Whoo!" Mack yelled. Rose laughed as he hugged her with his free arm.

The team picked up their stuff and left thier seats a person was waving the winner's flag from the walkway.

"Let's go to Denny's." Mack said.

The rest of his team agreed, it had been a couple hours and they were getting pretty hungry. It took a while for the team to make thier way through the stands but not before snagging an autographed ball from Carlos Zambrano and several of the other Cubs players including Alfonso and Kerry Wood. Mack thanked him for the autograph and congraduated him on a job well done. They walked out of Dodger Stadium a while later and made it to their car, after game traffic is none too kind. Of course traffic in the City of Angels isnt that stellar to begin with. But once they were on the freeway Mack popped in a CD that had the Cubs theme 'Go Cubs Go' by Steve Goodman and started singing along to the song.

_Baseball season is underway_

_Well you'd better get ready for a brand new day_

_Hey Chicago, what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today. _

_They're singing _

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say?  
The Cubs are going to win today  
_

_Go Cubs Go_

_Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today. _

Unfortunatly the team soon discovered that thier leader cant sing. And would be forced to endure an off key rendition of the song. He had it up until the Go Cubs Go part.

_They've got the power_

_They've got the speed_

_To be the best in the National League_

_Well this is the year _

_And the Cubs are real_

_So come on down to Wigley Field_

_They're singing _

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today. _

By that time Dax gave in and started singing along with him and so did the rest of the team.

_We're singing_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go! _

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

_Go Cubs Go! _

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

Mack took over this time while the others did the chorus.

_Baseball time is here again_

_You can watch it here on WGN_

_So stamp your feet and clap your hands (rhymthic sounds)_

_Chicago Cubs have got the greatest fans!_

The guys cheered upon hearing this and went into the chorus.

_Keep on singing_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

_(Let's go!) Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

_(Take charge!) Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

"Ok that's enough." Rose told them.

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

"Guys..." Rose pleaded.

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

"Come on, please?" she asked.

"Just one more verse Rose." Mack told her.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Go Cubs Go!_

_Hey Chicago what do you say? _

_The Cubs are going to win today_

The song continued as they went over the hill and started to fade as they drove off.

_AN: Well what did you think? I didnt really plan for it to balloon to a 10-11 page fic but that's what happened here. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
